


Ripple Effect

by lilcupcake03



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Musician/Reality Show Contestant Alex, Stripper/Drug Addict Liz, dark themes, diability positivity, malex endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilcupcake03/pseuds/lilcupcake03
Summary: SPOILERS FOR SEASON ONE!After the events of the finale, Liz bolts as is her MO. Liz gets as far away from New Mexico as possible and falls down the dark path, the one everyone expected Rosa to fall down. Alex, having been brokenhearted by Michael decides to give music a try and goes out for a TV show. As Alex's notoriety grows and Michael can't escape him, Michael realizes he made the biggest mistake of their life letting Alex go.
Relationships: Alex Manes/Kyle Valenti, Alex Manes/Original Male Character(s), Isabel Evans/Rosa Ortecho, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 16
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I own nothing! I also know nothing about drugs and strip clubs so don't rake me over the coals about it.
> 
> I hope you all read and enjoy! Feel free to leave feedback.
> 
> Thanks!

Ripple Effect 

Chapter One

The camera zoomed in and out of focus until the lens came to rest on its person of interest. A young dark haired male sat on a wooden stool, a guitar in his lap.

“For the record, what’s your name?” A producer behind the camera asked.

“Alex. Alex Manes.” Alex said softly, clearing his throat. 

“Tell us about yourself, Alex.” Said the producer.

“I’m from Roswell, New Mexico. I’ve served two tours in Iraq.” Alex said to the camera.

“That’s one interesting life you’ve lead.” Said the producer.

Alex simply chuckled ‘that’s not the half of it’ he thought and strummed the guitar instead. 

The room got quiet as Alex began to play, singing an original song he’d written after he’d found out Michael and Maria were together. 

When Alex looked up, the room was full of teary eyed people who applauded. The producer grinned at Alex and extended a ticket in her hand. 

“You’re going to Los Angeles.” The producer said, smiling.  
***  
80s hair band music played in a dingy strip club. The room was dark and filled with men eager for some skin. 

“Welcome to the stage, the lovely Sasha!” An MCees voice boomed through the room.. 

A curvy Latina in a skimpy outfit took the stage and swung around the pole. The room cheered as she took off her clothes and revealed black barely there bikini. 

Money flooded the stage which was picked up swiftly as the song ended, she carefully stuffed the crumbled bills away in her bra. Sasha went backstage, put her money in her bag, threw on baggy sweats and headed out into the night.

Sasha’s apartment was small and in a bad area of town, but she didn’t care. She had a roof over her head and while she was jonesing, she cared about little else.

Sending a text to a familiar number, she paced the floor while biting anxiously at her fingernails, while combating chills and nausea. Never in 1 million years she thought her life would become this taking her clothes off for money and injecting drugs into her veins.

Sasha was born Liz Ortecho and up until the last year was a scientist, trying to make life better for those around her. Her descent into darkness begin with the love of her life died bringing back to life the sister she lost. Her MO was to bolt when things got to be too much and having to deal with A newly brought to life sister was too hard to handle.

The echo she had felt with Max was unlike any drug she had thus far tried. The height of his love for her was an all consuming feeling. She could no longer feel the echoes of his love. Along her way of escape from New Mexico she picked up tattoos of reminders, including the outline of his handprint on her chest.

When people asked she merely said nothing. In moments of clarity she knew that she was disappointing her father. Another daughter he had lost in more ways than one knock at the door had Liz rushing to answer it. She all but through the wanted money at her dealer and grab the drugs greatly out of his hand. She slammed the door and locked it behind her quickly getting what she needed to chase her high to shut off her brain for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: I own nothing!
> 
> This is unplotted and unbeta-ed so I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Kudos and Feedback is always appreciated! 
> 
> This is an Alex's centric chapter. I just went with it.

Chapter Two

“I told you you’d make it on! I’m so proud of you!” Kyle Valenti told Alex over the phone. Alex could hear the smile in his voice.

It made Alex smile in return. The Kyle Alex knew as child had returned, the one who was a good friend. Despite their High School falling out. Things had almost been flirtatious with them lately. Alex was worried he was reading into things.

“I’ll take you out to dinner to celebrate!” Kyle was saying as Alex came back to the phone call, “Unless you have plans.” Kyle said quickly.

“That sounds great.” Alex told him, “Wanna go to The Crashdown? It’s gonna be the last time I get to have their milkshakes and fries before I leave.”

Kyle laughed, “I was thinking somewhere fancy but it’s your congrats dinner, so sure.” he said, “pick you up at 8.” then he hung up.

Chuckling, Alex shook his head and started towards his bedroom, he had to pack. Alex packed minimally he didn’t think to pack for a long trip. Good things in his life never last that long. As he folded his clothing and put them in a duffel bag with his name embroidered on the side from his time in the Air Force he mentally debated on who to ask to watch his dog Buffy.

Normally, he would ask Maria to do it however given that she and Michael were now seeing each other he felt he shouldn’t ask. Maybe Isabell? She has slowly been coming out of her shell that she had built after they found out about Noah and who he truly was. Isobel and Rosa have a tentative friendship building and maybe them sharing the responsibility could help? With that idea in mind he texted it to Kyle to get his opinion on the matter.

Kyle‘s opinion was why didn’t Alex ask him. Alex his reply was simple, he was a doctor and had crazy hours and Buffy was high maintenance for her dog, she was not going to put up with it. Kyle‘s reply was simple that Isobel would probably do it. But if he needed Kyle would be there for him. 

Reassured, Alex walked out of the cabin that he had called home since coming home to Roswell from the Air Force and into the call evening air. He put the duffel bag on the passenger seat of his jeep and headed towards town. He parked down the street from the crash down and walked down the familiar sidewalk and into the restaurant.

When Alex entered the restaurant he saw Kyle, Rosa, Isobel, Maria all gathered in a booth. There were balloons and a sign above it that read: congratulations! Michael is nowhere to be found, the nervous butterflies that tickled Alex‘s stomach began to relax.

Arturo brought out fries and milkshakes for everyone having known their orders from childhood. Arturo did not believe that Rosa had returned he just ignored her presence as if she was still a ghost. Everyone ate their food and chatted about life and their mutual worries for Liz. However there was nothing that they could do, because she covered her tracks so well. However Maria was getting restless for her missing friend.

With Kyle‘s arms long around his shoulders Alex truly began to enjoy the evening when familiar voice broke into the conversations 

“What’s this all about?” Michael Garin asked as he approached the group. 

He dropped a kiss on Maria‘s head and looked at Alex his eyes narrowing at Kyle’s arm around his shoulders. Kyle piped up first.

“Alex got accepted onto that new reality show Singing Sensation.” he said simply.

Michael showed no emotion but arched a brow. “Really now?” he said pulling up a chair and stealing a Friday off of Alex’s plate.

“Yes” Alex said simply “I leave for Los Angeles in the morning, by the way is would you mind watching Buffy for me?” He asked Isobel, nudging her gently.

“Why don’t you want me watching Buffy you always ask me?” Maria said her pain in her voice

“I just can’t right now Maria you have to understand.” Alex said simply his eyes shifted down word so they wouldn’t see the pain in the eyes

“Yeah, I’ll watch your mutt. Only if Rosa stays at your place? Things are getting weird with Arturo.” Isobel agreed, taking a fry off of Rosa’s plate. Rosa elbowed her with a grin. 

“That’s fine but make sure things are clean when I come home, whenever that is.” Alex agreed, “butI don’t expect to be gone long.” He added.

Kyle smooshed Alex his cheeks with his hand “Don’t say stuff like that, you’re super talented you’ll go far!” Kyle cheered, making Alex laugh and throw fry at him. 

“I got a piss.” Michael said getting up from the table abruptly.

Maria frowned slightly but said nothing. Alex decided to take a bathroom break himself. When Alex entered the bathroom Michael sat on the counter looking deep in thought. Alex ignored him and went to use the restroom.

“Are you dating Valenti?” Michael asked at length, it was more of a demand than a question. Alex tucked himself away and zipped up his pants standing beside Michael to wash his hands.

“I don’t know what we are really.” Alex said honestly, “but it’s not your place to ask anyway. You chose Maria you made your choice, you can’t have it both ways.”

“Sure I can I’m bisexual, that’s what it means.” Michael joked lightly grinning towards Alex. Alex grabbed paper towel and looked away, Michael knew what that grin to Alex.

“Grow up Guerin.” Alex said, slightly annoyed, “it’s been months and I’m sick of trying to get over you. I hope this space between us will make it easier.” Alex left the bathroom. 

Michael sighed and hopped off the counter, washing his hands and splashing cool water on his face. When he went back to the group, Alex and Kyle were gone.

“Boy, you know how to break up a party.” Isobel told Michael brightly, which made Maria scowl.

“I didn’t do anything!” Michael insisted.

“Sorry to drag you out of there.” Alex told Kyle as they walked down the street to Alex’s car. 

“It’s no problem.” Kyle insisted with a shrug. They leaned against the side of Alex’s truck. Alex studied Kyle intently.

“What?” Kyle asked chuckling “Do I have shake on my face or something?” he asked.

“No,” Alex said, he sighed, “Am I reading into things or have you been flirting with me?” he was afraid he was about to ruin their just rebuilt friendship.

Kyle blushed slightly “Sort of.” he admitted. “But I know you’re stuck on and hurt still because of Michael.” 

Alex grabbed Kyle by the jacket and crushed their lips together in a kiss. It was pleasant but nowhere near the feelings Michael gave him. Panting they broke apart. 

“That was something.” Kyle said at length. “But no sparks.”

“Agreed.” Alex said simply. “Friends?” he asked.

Kyle grinned and watched Alex climb in the vehicle. “Of course” he replied. “Be safe.” 

Alex nodded and drove off into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: 
> 
> I OWN NOTHING! 
> 
> Sorry for the delay I was down and out for cellulitis and the flu and as I'm pantsing this my muse likes to run away a lot but I'm hoping the season 2 premiere tomorrow night will help!
> 
> Please enjoy!

Chapter Three

Liz woke up on the floor of her apartment, needle still in her arm. A trail of blood from the site across her arm. She sat up slowly and carefully took the needle out of her arm and sighed. She rose on shaky legs and carefully disposed of the needle. Looking at the clock and seeing hours had passed. 

She went to the kitchen and looked through the mostly empty cupboards. She found a pack of chicken ramen and made them. Curling up on the lumpy couch, she ate them out of the pan. After she finished she put the dishes in the sink and went to her bathroom where she showered and got ready for bed. 

Liz laid on the mattress on the floor and curled up in a quilt that was made out of old t-shirts. She murmured Max’s name as she fell asleep.

***.  
Alex watched the city go by as the taxi drove him to the hotel where the contestants would be staying during the competition. He couldn’t believe his luck. 

As the taxi stopped in front of a swanky hotel, Alex whistled low and got out, getting his bags out of the trunk. Alex went inside. He walked up to the front desk.

“Hi! Welcome to the Deluxe Hotel. How can I help?” Chirped a receptionist.

“Hi, I’m Alex Maines, I’m a contestant on Singing Sensation?” Alex said, unsure of what to do.

“Ah! Congrats! We have you all on the top floor, in the penthouses. There’s 4 bedrooms in each penthouse with 2 beds a piece. Guys in one, girls in the other.” Said the receptionist, handing Alex a key. 

Alex walked to the elevators and pushed the up button, his leg (the one still intact) moving nervously. He entered the elevator when the doors opened and for the first time in his life hit the PH button. 

He went to the correlating Penthouse number and opened the door with the key. There were two other men in the living room. They stood when he entered. One strode up to him with a bright smile, extending a hand. 

“Hi there, I’m Dan.” there was a pure southern drawl.

“Alex.” he responded, shaking Dan’s hand. 

“Brent.” said the other guy on the couch with a nod.

Alex nodded as Dan gestured to the hallway to his left. “Bedrooms are there.” 

Alex went down the hall and found the first bedroom taken by Dan and Brent so he went to the next room that was empty. He set down his duffle and went to join the others. When Alex entered the room there was a fourth man standing and chatting with Dan. When he turned at Alex’s arrival, Alex was stunned. Aside from Michael, this was the most beautiful man he’d ever seen. He swallowed nervously. Shit, this was going to be my roommate? He thought. 

With kind blue eyes, the new man turned to Alex. “Hi, I’m Logan.” he said


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I own nothing.
> 
> I steam for this story is running out. You'd think it'd be the opposite given we're all pretty much under lock down and have nothing better to do. But it's what happens with pantsing. I'll get there. Stick with me.
> 
> Thanks.

Chapter Four

Alex stared blankly for a moment before shaking Logan’s outstretched hand. “Sorry, I’m Alex.” he said after a moment. Logan merely grinned. 

“Bedrooms are that way?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Alex replied, “The second bedroom with the single bed without a duffle.” 

Logan nodded and headed off down the hall. His suitemates stared at Alex for a moment. 

“Dude, why’d you freeze up?” Dan asked Alex as he came further into the room.

“I...uh,..I..” Alex stammered.

“You have a thing for him don’t you?” Brent spoke up from the couch. 

“He’s incredibly good looking. I don’t know him well enough to have a ‘thing’ for him yet.” Alex said.

“Yet?” Dan echoed with a grin as he headed to the kitchen..

“Alex relax, you look like you’re about to shit your pants.” Brent said. 

“Yeah Alex, we may be straight but we’re not narrow.” Dan spoke up from the kitchen.

“What’s narrow?” Logan asked, entering the room.

“My ass.” Alex replied without missing a beat. Brent and Dan burst out laughing.

“What are you guys watching? “ Alex asked as they all got comfortable in the living room.

“Making the team: Dallas Cowboy Cheerleaders” replied Dan as he opened a water bottle. 

The four guys watched the show, commentating on how badass what the cheerleaders actually were and getting to know each other. 

Alex was relieved he wasn’t going to be scrutinized for his sexuality by any of the others. He still wasn’t out to the world and he wasn’t ready to be.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I own nothing!
> 
> So today Carina resigned from Roswell and I am saddened and worried, but thank God for fanfiction right?
> 
> I have been trying to plot this story since I'm usually a pantser (non plotter) and I have some great/humorous songs for Alex lined up (That I also DO NOT OWN) 
> 
> I am disabled myself, just fyi.
> 
> Enjoy y'all! Feedback is appreciated.

Chapter Five

A few episodes in of Dallas Cowboy Cheerleaders: Making the Team, the door to the penthouse opened and the producer who interviewed Alex stepped in. “Hello, to those I didn’t interview, my name is Callie and I am your go to for this part of the competition.” Callie said as she looked over the group and scrolled through her phone. 

“The ladies will meet you guys at dinner downstairs in the restaurant at 7pm.” she continued, “We will bring you all to the studio in the morning via van at 8am. From there we will continue to get background on you and have you choose songs for the week. This week’s theme is: Opposite Gender.” 

Alex instantly began to scroll through his music on his phone for an idea. 

“Little intense there, soldier?” joked Dan.

“Alittle, yeah.” Alex agreed absently, not looking up.

“Callie, what if it’s by a man and a woman, but the woman is the only vocalist?” Alex asked after spotting a song that spoke to him.

Callie shrugged. “It should be fine, I’ll double check and text you later.” she said. “Nice meeting you all.” she turned on her heel and headed out.

“She seems nice.” Logan remarked somewhat sarcastically, earning a chuckle from the group.

***  
Liz dreamed of Max, always. She woke with dried tears on her cheeks. A wave of nausea hit her and she hurried to the bathroom. She promptly got sick and the tears began again. She had a PhD. Why was she doing this to herself?

She turned on the tap and washed her hand and rinsed out her mouth. She was about to brush her teeth when her burner phone rang. “Sasha.” she answered, wiping her eyes.

“Hey, it's Carmen. Can you work a shift tonight?” her coworker asked.

Liz stiffed softly, “Sure.” she said without hesitation.

“Are you okay?” Carmen asked 

“Yeah, fine.” Liz said, “I better get ready now then.” she muttered. Why does body hair grow so fast?

“Alright then, I’ll leave you to it.” Carmen said and hung up.

Liz set the phone down and hurried back to the bathroom on a mission to dehair her body.

***  
The guys headed down to the restaurant early, wanting to make a good impression on the ladies. Alex went along with it, determined to enjoy himself. The ladies were there less than five minutes later. There was Tracy, a disabled writer from Michigan. Eve, a baker from Georgia. Mariana, a single mother from New York. Lane, a tattooist from LA. 

They all exchanged numbers and a group text was born. Sparks were flying between Lane and Brent. There was an instant side group text started by Dan betting how long it would take for them to hook up. Laughter and camaraderie followed. 

“Let’s go dancing!” shouted Mariana, not wanting the evening to end.

“Yeah, great idea.” Tracy said with a grin. 

The group got quiet as they eyed Tracy’s walker against the wall. “What?” Tracy said innocently, “I can dance pretty well in a chair.” her eyes lit up as she grinned. Everyone else then murmured in agreement. Then all eyes turned to Alex. 

“What the hell.” He said “I’ll order the Uber.” and the group cheered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I own nothing! Except the OCs. My muse is back! I'm going to plug away while I can!
> 
> Please enjoy! Feedback is appreciated!

Chapter Six

In the van Alex called for the group, sexuality and who their “type” was, a hot topic. Alex cringed slightly inside and fought against it. He HAD to get better at accepting who he was. Get his father’s voice out of his head.

Most were straight as could be but one sentence changed everything. “I’m pansexual.” Tracy spoke up from the back, “my fiance is genderqueer. I get the best of both worlds.” 

That spurned a long side talk, with Alex saying quietly admitting aloud, “I’m gay.” as they pulled up to the club. Everyone cheered for him, they cheered even harder after he disclosed he was getting over an epic break up. Before they went into the club Tracy gently nudged Alex to get his attention.

Though she was a grown woman she was the size of a ten year old. “Yeah?” Alex asked. Tracy held out her hand.

“Give me your phone.” she said “I’m filming this so all your friends and a certain ex could see how much fun you’re having.” 

“You’re evil” Alex said and unlocked his phone and brought up snapchat, handing it to her. Tracy grinned.

“I’ve been told that a time or two.” she admitted. She slapped Alex on ass, “Gitty up! Have a good time.” she told Alex as most of the group took the dance floor. Alex laughed at his new found friend and did as she requested, moving easily to the beat despite having one leg.

Dan drank and guarded Tracy from unwanted advances on the edge of the dance floor. Tracy grooved to the music as she filmed the fun both on snapchat and the regular camera just in case. Logan had amazing rhythm and danced with everyone. 

When he got to Alex, he danced behind him, gripping his hips. Alex blushed. They moved together easily and Tracy made sure to capture the moment. 

“Is it just me or is that kinda sexy?” Dan whispered into Tracy’s ear. Tracy snorted,

“It is.” she agreed. 

***

Isobel and Rosa were at Alex’s cabin playing fetch with Buffy, Alex’s dog when Isobel’s alert for snapchat went off. She got off the floor in a fluid movement and grabbed her phone. “It’s from Alex. This is new. He rarely uses this app unless it’s pictures of Buffy here.” Isobel said to Rosa and she plopped down beside her.

“Ooh, I’m in. This should be good.” Rosa agreed, grinning as she dropped her head on Isobel’s shoulder. Isobel’s lips brushed Rosa’s forehead as she played the video. A remixed version of Katy Perry’s ET blared and the video showed Alex and a group of hot guys and girls dancing. The caption read: Hashtag Singing Sensation, Hashtag Get it Alex. 

“Get it Alex indeed.” Isobel said, raising an eyebrow. Happy to see Alex enjoying himself, as he danced with a sexy guy, surprised he could move so smoothly. She made a mental note to take him dancing at planet seven when he got back. She also wanted to make Michael see the error of his ways, so she forwarded the video with a grin.

Rosa chuckled, “That is why I love you Isobel.” she said. She instantly slapped her hand over her mouth. It was the first time she told Isobel her true feelings. Isobel set down her phone and took Rosa’s face in her hands. 

“I love you too.” Isobel admitted. She kisses Rosa soundly.

***  
Michael’s phone dinged, he rolled his eyes and put it back down on the bar when he saw it was from Isobel. Maria picked up her phone when she saw an alert from Isobel. Maria leaned on the bar close to Michael. 

“That’s weird. I didn’t even know Isobel had my number.” Maria commented. She pressed play on the video and her eyes widened ever so slightly. A happy smile curved lips. 

Michael took note, “What could have Is possibly sent you that would make you smile?” he asked curiously. 

Maria giggled. “It’s Alex with his ‘Singing Sensation’ cast mates. I haven’t seen him dance like this since we got him drunk in High School. Although I never expected him to dance that sexy with another man in public. I guess getting out of Roswell is good for him.” she smiled and went to gather empty glasses and tips her patrons left behind.

Michael’s fingers instantly went to touch his phone, jealousy creeping in. He sighed and finished his drink in one go. He grabbed his hat and put it on and discreetly tucked his phone in his pocket. He kissed Maria’s cheek as he passed. 

“I’ll be right outside.” he murmured. Once outside in the cool night, Michael leaned against the wall of The Wild Pony and took his phone out of his pocket. His hand trembled as he hit play. He was stunned, he never knew Alex could move that way. He felt himself getting hard, a feeling that quickly faded when another man with stunning eyes joined him. 

Anger, Jealousy, Regret flitted through Michael. Why couldn’t they be like that? He wondered. Why did they always end up hurting each other?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I own nothing!
> 
> My muse is flowing. I'm very excited. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! feedback as you appreciate it.

Chapter Seven

Alex woke promptly at five in the morning. He felt a mild headache behind his eyes and the sound of Logan snoring from the next bed felt like nails on a chalkboard. Alex showered and changed, then went to make coffee. His phone was on the counter on the charger with a note. The handwriting was painstakingly neat.

‘Alex, you left this with me. Figured you’d want to see the shenanigans the most of you got up to last night. It was fun. See you in the morning. T’ Alex grinned and unplugged the phone, there were a bunch of texts.

Isobel: We are SOOO going dancing at Planet 7 when you get back! No excuses! Who’s the blonde? He’s so cute!

Maria: I’m so glad to see you having fun! You deserve it. <3

Kyle: GET IT BOY

Coffee almost came out of Alex’s nose when he read Kyle’s text. Then his eyes fell on a name he didn’t expect to see.

Michael: Good luck on the show. I’m sorry I didn’t say so before you left. I’m glad you’re surrounded by seemingly good people.

Alex hummed a little as he shut off his phone and put it in his pocket. He drank his coffee and put the empty cup in the sink and went out on the balcony and stared at the beautiful view of the city it provided. 

“Morning.” Logan said as he joined Alex on the balcony. 

“Morning.” Alex replied pleasantly. 

“So, listen about last night. We got pretty cosy.” Logan began. 

Alex internally rolled his eyes, “Yeah, and?” he asked, not trying to hold back his annoyance. 

To Alex’s surprise, Logan merely grinned. “I’m bi curious and not looking for entanglements. If you want to have fun while we’re here, I’m fine with that.” he said.

Alex’s eyes widened in surprise and sparkled with mischief. “Oh yeah?” he said, stepping closer and placing his hand on the back of Logan’s neck. He kissed Logan firmly with skill he knew he had.

“WELL GOOD MORNING!” Dan said as he joined the two of them on the balcony. 

Logan and Alex broke apart. They both were grinning. Alex went back inside Kissing a handsome man was a great way to start the day.

Brent was in the kitchen, watching a video on his phone, chuckling softly. “Hey, so someone made a move” he said, winking at Alex.

Alex blushed slightly, “What are you watching?” he asked.

“My friend sent me a video of an extremely hot stripper. Wanna see?” Brent asked. 

Alex raised a brow, “Normally, I’d pass but what the hell, I’m trying new things.” he answered. 

Brent laughed and angled the phone so Alex could see. What he saw had his stomach dropping. It was Liz, a thinner, tattooed, drugged out, and almost naked Liz. 

“Where is this?!” Alex demanded. 

“My buddy lives in New York. They say this is “Sasha” Do you know her?” Brent asked as Alex dug his phone out of his pocket and turned back on dialing Maria, Isobel, and Rosa in a group call.

“Yes, it feels like another life, but she’s one of my best friends. She left town after her boyfriend died and we haven’t seen or heard from her in months.” Alex explained.

“Damn, that’s awful. I’ll get the deets and send them to you.” Brent said and walked away to make the phone call.

Alex murmured a thanks. “Guys, we have a hit on Liz!” he exclaimed to the group when they were all on the line.

“What?!”  
“Where?!” 

“New York. She’s working as a stripper and looks drugged out of her mind.” Alex told them sadly. “I’ll let you know where in a bit.” 

“Thanks Alex!” Maria said, 

“I’ll get us all tickets out there.” Isobel decided. “Let’s hope Michael can stay out of trouble for a few days with all of us gone.” she muttered.

“Good luck.” Alex said and hung up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> I own nothing. Only OG Characters.
> 
> Hope you read and enjoy!

Chapter Eight

The group gathered downstairs. The van was prompt. Alex felt his anxiety rise in the pit of his stomach. This was happening, it was real. He calmed his anxiety and doubts by standing by Tracy as she got her walker in the trunk of the van.

“You know we could’ve done that.” a camera man said with a polite smile. 

Tracy nodded, “I know, and I thank you. But I was raised to do things by myself.” she explained. She did however, accept a boost of her butt into the van from Alex. “Thanks Sweets.” she said to Alex. “The junk in my trunk is a bit of a hassle sometimes.” she chuckled. 

Alex chuckled. It was hard to not be amused by Tracy and her sassy coated blunt speak. As the van headed to the studio, the camera crew got lots of footage of the group, laughing and joking around. Once they got to the studio, they were greeted by Callie. 

“This way. Don’t touch anything please.” she said.

“Always a pleasure.” Logan started and Alex snorted back a laugh, the group followed Callie into the building like school children in a line. Each person was pulled aside by a different production person and they were asked what song they were singing and to get more background on each person once they got inside.

The next few hours flew by for Alex. His song was okayed by the powers that be. This was going to be a “coming out” so to speak. To who he was now and who he would grow to be. He’d chosen “True Colors” by Zed ft Kesha. 

Over the next week, he practiced the song til he knew it by heart and gave little interviews with only small bits of info about him. Though the producers were itching for more. He and Logan enjoyed sneaking kisses while production wasn’t on them. On his way to the bathroom during rehearsals, he bumped into Tracy.

Bumping into Tracy and her walker was not uncommon, they happened to collide when they both were tired. He was off kilter cause his prosthesis was bothering him and Tracy just hadn’t looked up from her feet. Which is something she did often, look at her feet while she walked. It was almost as if it made her smaller.

“Sorry Trace,” Alex said. Tracy looked up, her green eyes were red rimmed and puffy. “Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked gently.

“They’re trying to make me out to be “inspirational” when I’m not. Just cause I have a disability doesn’t make me an inspiration. I’m just a person. Like they want to give me applause for just standing here. I’m sure you can understand.” Tracy explained.

Alex nodded slowly, he understood better than most, how uncomfortable it could be. Like getting a parade when he came back home. Just cause he lost his leg, other’s died. Living was no celebration, it was something you just did. 

“So, I think I’m gonna quit.” Tracy said with a sigh. She sat down on her walker’s seat and Alex propped himself up against the wall. He could feel a camera crew was going to be there any moment to catch the boding. 

“Why?” Alex asked. “After all it took to get here?” 

“I’m no one’s inspiration porn. I’m just a person with a disability living a life day to day, I’m not in shape or running marathons or saving lives. I’m just taking care of my family.” Tracy answered “When people try to say people with disabilities they’re born with are amazing just for existing. That drives me crazy. You’re what they mean Alex. You’re an inspiration. I want you to shine. You’re most likely gonna win anyway.”

The camera men approached after moments after. “Can you repeat that?” the camera guy asked.

“No can do, talk to Alex. I’m outta here.” Tracy said, walking away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: I own nothing but original characters. I also put a lot of thought into each song Alex sings throughout. So, peep those or leave me a note if you're curious as too why.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Chapter Nine

“Okay you guys! It’ll be on any minute!” Isobel exclaimed.

“Why are you so excited about your brother’s ex boyfriend on TV?” Rosa asked, shoving popcorn in her mouth. 

Michael glared at Rosa. Kyle snorted. Liz, who they tracked down a week earlier, sat on the couch looking anxious. She was out of rehab for the night, Michael was in charge of making sure the doors were shut with his telekinesis so Liz couldn’t escape. 

The show began, showing all the contestants. Their goofing around behind the scenes, their bios and intros. Alex was last and the room went wild, with the exception of Michael, who’s stomach tightened with nervousness. 

Alex was the last intro but he was the first contestant to sing. “This is for our friend Tracy who took no shit and left the show on her own terms and also for myself… I’m finally able to be who I am.” and he began to sing. 

The writing on the bottom displayed “True Colors.” by Zedd and Kesha and the number to vote for Alex, everyone grabbed their phones and voted as many times as they could. A loud sniffle stopped the voting and chattering instantly. All eyes turned to Michael as tears streamed freely down his face and he tried to wipe them quickly with the hand that was covered in a bandana. 

Maria wrapped her arms around Michael’s shoulders and no one else said anything. For that Michael was grateful. He never expected Alex’s voice to affect him so hard. Michael went to the bathroom and he was tempted to leave but he knew Isobel was counting on him to help keep Liz safe. Sighing, he pulled out his phone and texted Alex.

“You were incredible. You can win easily.” It was simple and to the point. Michael tucked his phone back into his pocket and joined everyone else in the living room. Liz was pacing the room, rubbing her arms. Maria was walking beside her talking softly. 

Isobel kept an eye on her peripheral view but was texting rapidly. Michael wondered who it could be since Kyle was passed out on the sofa and Rosa was drawing in her sketchbook beside Isobel.

Isobel giggled and drew everyone’s attention. “Alex says thanks for all the support.” she offered as an explanation.

“Why the giggling then?” Maria asked as she and Liz lapped the room.

“I’m getting all the info on the cute blonde he was dancing with.” Isobel answered.

“Oooh, and?” Maria said with wiggling her eyebrows.

“His name is Logan. Apparently they’re roommates. They share a suite with the other two guys. They all get along well.” Isobel said, reading from her phone.

“Roommates? I wonder if that comes with benefits.” Rosa commented.

Michael felt sick. Trying not to imagine the good looking blonde with his hands all over Alex. Touching him, caressing him, kissing him. He wasn’t succeeding. He shook his head and joined Rosa and Isobel and Kyle on the couch.

Liz rushed to the bathroom where Rosa quickly followed. There was the tale-tale sound of vomiting and water running. Rosa and Liz came out of the bathroom, Liz looking sweaty and upset. Rosa murmured softly to her as she began to cry. 

“You can sleep it off upstairs Liz.” Isobel said gently. Liz nodded and allowed Rosa to lead her upstairs to one of the guest bedrooms. 

“Do we leave Valenti on the sofa?” Michael asked Isobel. 

She nodded, “Yeah. He’s been working like crazy lately. You and Deluca can get out of here. Thanks for coming, Michael. I know seeing even a little bit happy can’t be easy for you.” 

With that Maria gathered her coat and headed to the door. “Good night Isobel. Thanks for hosting.” she said good naturedly. 

Isobel waved and watched the door closed. Keeping Liz from running would be hard but her powers were growing stronger and Liz would be in rehab in the morning, thanks to Kyle pulling strings.

Michael and Maria went back to his airstream and Michael lost himself in loving Maria, although his mind was one hundred percent on Alex. Michael wondered if Alex was thinking of him too.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I own nothing but the idea of this and the OG Characters.
> 
> Please Read and Enjoy!
> 
> Drop a kudos or comment, let me know how I'm doing!

Chapter Ten

Pain. Alex felt pain coursing through his body. He screamed as the world blew up and shattered around him, he began to shake.

“Alex!” he heard his name being called but it sounded far away. “ALEX!” 

He felt a blow to his face. It sent him tumbling. Gasping awake, he realized he was off his bed with all his suitemates at his feet. Logan was closest to him. 

“What the hell?” Alex asked, trying to untangle himself from the bedding. Logan crouched down and began to help him.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, “I couldn’t wake you. You were screaming so loud I didn’t know what else to do.” 

Alex felt humiliated and naked (even though he wasn’t) before the three people who knew him the least. He got up and sat on the edge of the bed. Dan handed Alex a bottle of water, which he gladly drank from.

“What happened bro?” Brent asked gently.

“I’m sorry you guys. It’s nightmares brought on by stress. Part of the fun bags of tricks PTSD likes to play.” Alex explained.

“We didn’t even know you had it.” Logan said. “Were you in war?”

Alex nodded, “Yes.” he answered simply. “It’s also how I lost part of my leg.” he’d noticed Dan take note of his prosthetic leg in the corner close to his bed. 

“Jeez man and stress is a trigger? You must be a glutton for punishment since you signed up for a singing competition!!” Brent pointed out. 

Alex shrugged sheepishly. “I never thought I’d make it.” he said blushing slightly. 

“War hero? Humble? Hot as hell? Great voice? We’re doomed.” Logan said chuckling.

“You okay though, brother?” Dan asked. Alex nodded and got situated in bed again. Once everyone was sure Alex was okay, they went back to bed for a few more hours of sleep. 

“Congratulations to all of you, “ Callie said as she met the group of contestants in the studio. “Ratings were through the roof. Alex and Lane you are the two of the highest liked according to social media. Alex, you have a particularly large following out of Roswell New Mexico.” 

“Dammit, Isobel.” Alex muttered. Logan clapped his hand on Alex’s shoulder.

“That’s a good thing, Alex.” Logan reminded him goodnaturedly. Alex smiled a little.

“So this week’s theme is 90’s Alternative.” Callie said.

Alex’s head whipped over, “Really?” he asked. 

“Yes.” Callie answered. 

“I know what song.” Alex said instantly. 

“Of course you do.” Dan teased, punching him in the shoulder.

Alex was grateful after his early morning nightmare the guys still treated him the same. He went into the recording room where they practiced. His phone began to ring just after he told his song of choice to the sound engineers. 

“Hey Isobel.” Alex said, “is Buffy okay?” he wondered.

“Yeah! Buffy’s fine, playing fetch with Rosa as we speak.” Isobel chuckled. “We just wanted to let you know, we found Liz. She went to rehab this morning. Thank you. Also, we had a watch party for your show. You were so good. Everyone was impressed, especially Michael.” 

That hit him. Like a punch to the gut. He had to reach for a wall to steady him. “Well,” he told Isobel, a little breathless “he’s gonna either love or hate this next one.” 

“Why?” Isobel asked, intrigued “What is it?”

Alex told her his song choice and Isobel ended the call with a loud laugh.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I own nothing! Especially the music! 
> 
> I'm so sorry for the delay! I hope you all stick with me, and I appreciate it!
> 
> Again, I chose the music for Alex very carefully. I have a few more chapters left!
> 
> Please enjoy!

Chapter Eleven

Alex picked up the guitar and stared at the music sheets in front of him. He was determined to play along when he sang this week. He softly sang the opening lyrics to the song as he strummed.

“(You are stellar)...Meet me in outer space.” he began. The song was by Incubus and it was called “Stellar” it was on the lighter side of his highschool emo phase but it had a theme of space and love and maybe it would help him get through his feelings for Michael. He finished his first run through and the musicians he was working with were staring at him. 

“What?” he asked with a chuckle, “was I that bad?” 

“No, “ said the bassist, “We think you’ll win this thing.” he grinned and Alex grinned back.

“How can any guy not fall in love with you?” asked Logan as he joined Alex on stage. 

Alex felt a blush rise up from his neck to his cheeks. “Stop it.” he murmured softly, eyeing the cameras that surrounded them. Logan winked and slapped Alex on the shoulder as he passed him and talked to the bassist about the song he chose. 

Grinning, Alex walked off stage and back to where there was a waiting car for him to take him back to the hotel for the day. When he got back to the hotel suite Eve, Mariana, and Lane were in the living room with Brent and Dan.

“Alex!!” they cheered when he walked in. Alex blushed slightly. He was never popular so a lot of people that were happy to see him was a surprise to him. 

“Hey all! How is it going?” he said coming into the room and sitting down. 

“Heeey, how is it going with Logan?” Dan teased, wagging his eyebrows. 

“Does everyone know?” Alex asked, rolling his eyes.

“Yes” the group answered in unison, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. 

Alex groaned in defeat, running his fingers through his hair. 

***  
“EVERYONE QUIET!” Isobel shouted to the group as Singing Sensation began. Everyone quieted down and launched pillows at Isobel. 

“Children!” Isobel scolded as she took her seat between Rosa and Buffy.

Michael sat on Isobel’s otherside and Maria sat on the floor between his legs. Liz and Kyle sat on the love seat with a large bowl of popcorn between them. 

“Hi everyone!” the host said “Welcome to Singing Sensation!” The contestants were sitting in what looked like director’s chairs. They were chattering among themselves. 

The camera zoomed in on a guy (Brent) and girl (Lane) flirting then Alex and another guy laughing and flirting. Michael frowned, his stomach tied in knots. 

“That’s Alex’s new guy, eh?” Liz said, sober and clear headed for the first time in weeks and able to pay attention.

“Yup.” Maria said, munching popcorn. 

“First up we have Air Force Vet, Alex Manes!” Said the announcer and a pre-recorded diary session of Alex began to play.

“This week's theme was 90s alt rock and this song more soft rock then the emo music I listened to, but it means a lot to me.” Alex told the producer.

“Why is that?” Asked the producer

“It reminds me of someone who’s very dear to me.” Alex answered, a soft smile curved his lips.

“Will you tell us who?” Questioned the producer.

Alex chuckled, “No. he’ll know who he is.” 

It cut to the stage where Alex sat on a stool, center stage, a guitar in his lap. He opened his mouth and began to sing.

“You are stellar  
Meet me in outer space  
We could spend the night  
Watch the earth come up  
I've grown tired of that place  
Won't you come with me?  
We could start again  
How do you do it?  
Make me feel like I do  
How do you do it?  
It's better than I ever knew, ooh  
Meet me in outer space  
I will hold you close, if you're afraid of heights  
I need you to see this place  
It might be the only way  
That I can show you how  
It feels to be inside you  
How do you do it?  
Make me feel like I do  
How do you do it?  
It's better than I ever knew, ooh  
How do you do it?  
Make me…”

A faint blush crept across Alex’s face as the song ended and the audience erupted into applause. Michael discreetly wiped away a tear with his faux bandaged hand. Michael felt reassuring warmth wrap around him, he glanced over at Isobel and she offered a small smile. He mouthed a thank you and they turned back to the TV, not that Michael paid attention now Alex was off the screen. He busied himself with voting for Alex via text. 

After the episode was over, everyone was gone except Michael and Maria. Michael helped carry all the dishes into the kitchen and set them in the sink. Maria hopped up on the counter and said matter of factly, “I’m breaking up with you.” 

One of the glasses in the sink exploded, Michael cursed and got the shards out of the sink “Excuse me? Why? Don’t I get a say in this?” he demanded, standing in front of Maria, his arms on either side of her legs.

She took his face in her hands. She kissed him lightly. “No. I’m a psychic, remember? Besides, You’re meant for Alex. It’s plain to see with anyone.”

“You’re not exactly subtle.” Rosa piped up from the doorway. Isobel quickly yanked her away.

Maria smiled softly. “You’re a good man, Michael, despite you trying to go out of your way to prove otherwise. You deserve to be happy.”

“What about that other guy?” Michael said softly. 

Maria ran her fingers through Michael’s curls, “He doesn’t matter. You’ll see.” she assured him. She nudged him aside, hopped off the counter, said goodnight to an obviously eavesdropping Isobel and Rosa and left.


End file.
